


Souls

by BeliefIs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Healer Harry Potter, Inaccuracies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeliefIs/pseuds/BeliefIs
Summary: After dying in battle, the Dark Lord and the Chosen One were reincarnated. Only, in a different world from theirs.





	1. Prologue

Two figures stood before one another, wands drawn out and pointing at the other. A shouted spell leaving their lips, light flew from the wooden tips.

 

Time stood still as the two lights met, the world silent and waiting with a bated breath. A scream, a cry, then there was none.

 

Death has arrived.

 

 

In a world so similar, and yet not, two babes born, in different forms. One a bastard child; the fruit of a shameful dalliance,

 

_"It's a boy, My Lady, what shall you name him?"_

 

_Beautiful face twisting, the mother peered at the crying child. Already, she could see the handsome features that the boy has inherited from his father._

 

_Cradling the newborn, the Lady couldn't help but both love and hate the child in her arms._

 

_"Touma, he shall be called Touma"_

 

the other an escapee; the remnant of a dying clan.

 

_"A girl! You have a daughter, Uzumaki-san!"_

 

_Handing the bundle to the red headed woman lying on the bed, the midwife cleaned up, leaving the two new parents alone with their daughter._

 

_"She's so perfect," The man whispers as his wife cooed at the wailing baby._

 

_"Welcome to the world, little Hitomi" the woman murmured, kissing her daughter's forehead._

 

Once gone, twice born, red and green, with a scream they greet. Memories locked, now unlocked, anticipating the day they once again meet.

 


	2. Chapter 01

In a small, inconspicuous village such as this where everyone knew everyone, huge structures and establishments that are common in big villages are scarce.

 

In fact, the village only contains few houses, shops for food, clothing, essentials, and utilities, a tavern, a dusty old inn that only brief passers-by sometimes stay the night at, and a small clinic ran by a young woman barely past her teenage years.

 

The clinic was a new addition, but something that the villagers were thankful for. Before the young woman had set up, they had to take long trips to bigger villages for medical care.

 

They did have a medic long before the young woman had set up, but old lady Kaede had passed away some spring earlier and her apprentice, Kagome, left the small village after marrying a Lord she'd met in one of her trips to the other villages that had no medics or healers of their own.

 

The villagers did not blame her in the least. They always did know that the girl was made for something more. Still, however, it didn't change the fact that that left them with no one with medical knowledge around.

 

So, when a fiery haired and green-eyed young woman came and set up, they were thankful enough that they didn't question the woman's move to a small village in the middle of nowhere.

 

They didn't question the black inked drawings on the clinic, nor did they mention anything when her eyes would glaze over or when they'd darken. They didn't ask what a woman of skill comparable to a big village's medic was doing in a village such as theirs.

 

No. Instead, they welcomed her and accepted her odd methods of healing, her quirky actions, and her foreign clothing that always had a small spiral stitched into it.

 

She may be different and was likely to leave someday, but for now, the villagers were glad that Uzumaki Hitomi had come to stay.

 

Braided red locks swayed as gentle humming filled the air, joining the clinking sounds of glass bottles and jars as delicate yet calloused hands arranged them on the shelves.

 

The front door opened, making the bells up at the front chime.

 

"Good Morning!" Hitomi greeted, turning away from the cabinets to face the door. A cloaked figure entered. Tensing slightly at the sight of the stranger who just oozed danger and power, she asked, "How may I help you?"

 

The stranger lowered his hood, revealing a full head of dark hair and finely sculpted features. Observing the man, Hitomi couldn't help but feel a niggling sense of familiarity. As if she knows this man in front of her.

 

"Bandages." He grunted out, an order and a conversation killer all at once. She frowned as she turned from him, still alert and highly aware of the stranger.

 

Pulling out the bandages from a drawer, she dropped it down on the wooden counter. Looking up, she found herself staring into dark eyes that seemed as familiar as her own and a name came to her unbidden.

 

"Voldemort"

 

It was strange, she mused, how the— name, she remembered once speaking so often felt off to her tongue.

 

Then again, she never did try to speak the language and words from her past life after coming to this new world, she was bound to be rusty.

 

"I see you're no longer snake-faced"

 

A dark brow twitched, a sure sign of irritation, Hitomi thinks. She hears him mutter something under his breath, something that sounded suspiciously like 'of course it had to be Potter'.

 

"And I see you're still as irritating as ever, Potter."

 

Hitomi shrugged. "'m no longer Potter, though, it's Uzumaki now. Uzumaki Hitomi." She introduced herself with a smile, something that she sees had managed to surprise him.

 

They may have been enemies in the past, him being the man to kill her former parents and many other people, the man who tried again and again to kill her.

 

But then, being in this world, this world where killing and death and war is even more commonplace made her see things in a perspective; there's always two sides in a story.

 

Harry Potter had been fighting for what he believed in, but wasn't Voldemort as well? The ever-cycling circle of revenge and hatred gets tiring eventually.

 

This was a new life. A new start.

 

She was no longer Harry Potter. She was Uzumaki Hitomi and it was past time for her to accept that.

 

Subtly composing himself, the handsome man before her looked her over analytically, gaze wary and disbelieving.

 

Then, seconds later, as if finding what he was looking for, he nodded in acquiescence. "Very well, Uzumaki Hitomi, I am Tachibana Touma. It is a...pleasure to meet you."

 

Hitomi snorts inelegantly. A pleasure indeed.

 

Pink lips slightly curled up in amusement. Oops, did she say that out loud?

 

"Yes, Uzumaki, you did"

 

Well, Hitomi shrugs, she was known to sometimes unknowingly speak her mind out loud.

 

In fact, she lost count of the people she'd offended with that particular habit.

 

"So, not a ninja, Uzumaki?" The man asked, unrolling the stained bandages on his forearms and replacing it with new ones.

 

The redhead scoffed. "A ninja? No. I'm not. But don't even think for a second that I can't kick your ass, because I can and I will."

 

A brow raises in silent challenge. "Oh really?"

 

Hitomi glared. "Yes, really. Mother and Father did not want me to be unable to defend myself after all. Not becoming a ninja is completely unrelated to my capabilities."

 

The dark-haired man hummed. "Well, thinking about it, it is a good thing I suppose. You really won't do well as a ninja. You're too...brash." Tachibana grimaced. "Too inclined to rushing headlong without thinking first."

 

"O-oi!" she spluttered, before regaining herself. "Excuse me?"

 

"You're excused" there was a smirk playing on his lips now, and, while it was an attractive sight, it did nothing but make her want to punch him in the face.

 

"I haven't done anything rash like punch you in the face at first notice, now have I?" She retorted hotly, eyes narrowed into slits, daring him to say anything.

 

He hummed, "No, you only naively offered your hand to me despite knowing I could still be out for your blood."

 

The young woman scowled in reply. "Oh, shut up. Finish that and get out of here," she harrumphed and returned back to her business, ignoring the mocking look the man sent her.

 

"Why, such horrible bedside manners. And you call yourself a healer?" He asks, finishing the bandages on his arms.

 

A scroll came flying at his head. "Get out of here, you bastard!"

 

"Fine, fine, the bastard's going. Until we meet again, brat" The man laughs condescendingly before vanishing in a whirl of black birds with gleaming red eyes.

 

Glaring at the spot where Tachibana once stood, Hitomi huffed in frustration. What an irritating man.


	3. Chapter 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: OOC abound

 

The bell chimed.

 

"Good Morning," a soft, mild voice greeted.

 

Hitomi felt her lips stretch into a warm smile as she welcomed the newcomer.

 

"Natsume-san! Good Morning, how may I help you?"

 

She looked him over, eyes checking to see if there was any sign of injury or illness on him.

 

His clothes was slightly rumpled but nothing out of the norm. Eyes were bright and no dark bags under them. Facial expression was calm, not twisting in pain. Complexion is alright. No limps or dragging of limbs. Posture was straight as per normal.

 

Maybe he was here for Madara-san **(1)**?

 

The slight young man laughed sheepishly, "Do you have any stomach medicine? Madara-san ate too much dango last night and now he won't stop complaining that his stomach hurts." His voice was tinged with irritation and exasperated fondness.

 

So it _was_ for Madara-san. She should have known really.

 

Natsume-san rarely went to the clinic for himself and was only usually there because of his...mentor? Bodyguard? Friend? Lover?

 

She didn't know what their exact relationship was and no one in the village did as well.

 

Not that anyone really cared to find out. It was their own business.

 

Hitomi laughed, "Ah, well, I do have some over...here," she gives him a small, wooden vial.

 

The expression of relief and gratitude that spreads across his features is amusing. Madara-san must really be such a handful to elicit an expression like that.

 

Taking out a few coins, Natsume placed them on the counter. "Thank you, Hitomi-san, but I must be going now,"

 

The redhead waved him off. "It's no problem, Natsume-san. Good luck with Madara-san."

 

The bell chimed once more as the door shut softly behind the young man.

 

Humming to herself, Hitomi began her daily routine.

 

She was cataloging the supplies when she startled at a voice suddenly speaking.

 

"Vigilance, my dear Uzumaki. You never know who could come in here,"

 

She turned to the source of the voice.

 

"You again?!"

 

"Hello Uzumaki, you wouldn't happen to have any burn salve, now do you?"

 

Brow twitching in agitation, Hitomi grabbed the salve and threw it at Tachibana's face.

 

Catching the small wooden container, Tachibana ducked away from the other projectiles Hitomi threw and pushed past the door.

 

* * *

 

"Bandages, Uzu—"

 

"There, now get!"

 

* * *

 

"Long time no see, Uzumaki,"

 

"Not long enough,"

 

* * *

 

"Amaterasu above, I'm actually starting to miss the psychotic murderous you. At least then I only get to actually see you once a year."

 

"Mhm"

 

"And you were definitely less annoying."

 

"You call murder attempts on your person less annoying?"

 

"Yes."

 

* * *

 

"Inari-sama, please give me strength," the redhead muttered as she stared at the man lounging on one of the sterile white beds in the clinic.

 

Tachibana smirked knowingly at the young woman. "Hello, Uzumaki. We meet again."

 

With a tired groan, Hitomi shot him a half-hearted glare. "What are you doing here?"

 

"Is that how you treat your patients?"

 

"What."

 

With a put upon sigh and a charming smile, the bastard waved her over.

 

Hitomi didn't budge an inch. No way was she getting anywhere near him. Who knew what scheme that man was trying to pull.

 

"While I commend you for actually having some semblance of self-preservation, would you really just let a patient of yours bleed out?" Tachibana asks with a raised brow.

 

Hitomi cursed under her breath when her eyes landed on the man's bleeding side.

 

It was slightly obscured and unnoticeable, and she probably wouldn't have noticed it if the man hadn't brought her attention to his side.

 

Hands flying and brows furrowed, Hitomi worked on Tachibana's wound, doing her best to heal it.

 

"What the hell happened to you?!" She asked as she slapped the bandage on the wound.

 

Tachibana hissed, glaring at the young woman. "Be more gentle, _Healer Uzumaki_ " he muttered.

 

"The client gave me wrong intel. I thought I was only fighting humans, not _gigantic monsters_ as well."

 

Hitomi's face remained unmoving and unimpressed, a brow quirked in expectation.

 

"Okay. But that still doesn't explain why you came here instead of a hospital at wherever the fuck you live."

 

"Why, Uzumaki, I'm hurt, are you turning me away?"

 

"Yes. So shut up, rest, then get the hell out of my clinic, bastard." She replies with no real bite to her tone.

 

Turning, Hitomi didn't see the small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, disappointing and kinda just a filler chapter, sorry bout that. But I had to build up these twos relationship somehow to not slightly antagonistic and weird creepy flirting.
> 
>  
> 
> (1) - To those wondering, no, the Madara-san mentioned is not Madara Uchiha.
> 
>  
> 
> As an apology for the short filler, here's an extra:
> 
> "Hey, I've got a question, why crows? Why not snakes? You had a creepy obsession with them last time around."
> 
> Tachibana smiled an unreadable smile. "Why, I just felt like a change of pace,"
> 
> "...it was because you couldn't find the snake contract, wasn't it."
> 
> The man continued smiling, eyes closed in a curve.
> 
> "Yep. It was totally because you couldn't find the contract. The silence is pretty telling."


End file.
